Sibuna Returns
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: It's a brand new term at Anubis House! What happens when a new Mystery Unravels? What happens when younger siblings start the school? Fabina, Amfie, Jertricia/Patrome, Mickara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sibuna Returns

**Hey everyone! This is my new story! Hope you like it and please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis! Just the new characters!**

**Nina's POV**

I was so excited! I was on my way back to Anubis House! I couldn't wait to see Amber, Patricia, and especially, Fabian. Yes, Fabian! We started dating after prom and I couldn't wait to see him. The cab pulled up to Anubis House. I paid the cab driver and walked up to the House. I knocked on the door. Trudy answered.

"Trudy! Hi!" I said hugging her.

"Nina!" Right when Trudy said my name, Everyone came in, some from their rooms, other from the common room. Joy was even here.

"Nina!" Amber screamed running up and hugging me.

Hi Amber!" I laughed. I said Hi to everyone then I say Fabian.

"Fabes!" I said, running to him.

"Nina! Hi!" He said picking me up and spinning me around. Then a boy who looked like he was in about 6th or 7th grade came from the common room. He looked like Fabian.

"Nina this is my little brother, Danny." Fabian said.

"Hi!" I said to him.

"Hi, so you're the Nina Fabian didn't shut up about all summer!" Danny said. I laughed at that and Fabian blushed. Then, there was another knock on the door. Trudy opened it and a girl, who looked about the same age as Danny, came in.

"Jackie!" Alfie said going over, hugging the girl.

"Hi Alfie! I've missed you guys so much!" The girl said.

"Nina, this is my little sister Jackie." Alfie said.

"Hi! I'm Jackie." She said. "Hi, I'm Nina."

"Jackie will be staying with Nina and Amber since Joy is staying with Mara and Patricia. Danny will be staying with Fabian and Mick." Trudy explained.

"Danny! I didn't even see you there!" Jackie said, hugging Danny.

"Hi, I haven't seen you in like a year!" Danny said to her.

"Well, Jackie, Nina will show you where your room is and you two can go unpack." Trudy said.

"Follow me." I said to her.

When we finished unpacking Joy came into our room. "Nina, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Joy asked me. "Sure" I said, going into the hall.

"I wanted you to know that I don't have a crush on Fabian." She said. "And that I want you and me to be friends."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said with a smile.

"Well I have to go study, I'll talk to you later." She said smiling.

Well I'm glad we talked. I have a feeling that this is going to be a pretty interesting term.

**That's chapter one! Tell me what you think! It'll get better, I promise! I'll update possibly tomorrow because, like today, I get out of school at 11:30! I love half days!**

**~Emirox73**


	2. Chapter 2

Sibuna Returns Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! Talent Show auditions took longer then I thought! And my homework, dividing a [stupid] decimal by another [stupid] decimal. Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Katy Perry, Taio Cruz, Black Eyed Peas, Fergie, Lady GaGa, Ke$ha, Glee or any of the songs, TV shows and movies!**

**Jackie's POV**

I'm so excited to be living in Anubis House! I got to see my big brother again, all the other housemates. I got to meet Nina, she seems really nice.

Then, also Danny. We have been friends since Alfie and Fabian meet. I was glad to see him again. We don't talk as much as we used to, but now I guess we will be hanging out a lot more. I was happy about that. I don't have a crush on him or anything. At least, I don't think I do.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said. It was Danny.

"Hey." He said. "Hey. What's up?" I asked him.

"Fabian wanted me to tell you that there was going to be a party tonight, you know, to celebrate the new term." He said.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" I said. It honestly did.

"And I was also wondering if you wanted to hang out, like catch up. 'Cause we haven't seen each other in so long." He said. I would like that.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything now." I said. "Yeah, so what have you been up to?" He asked me.

"Not much, learning stupid 7th grade math. Learning how to play the piano. What about you?" I said.

"Same pretty much. Fabian has been teaching me how to play the guitar." He said.

I got up, grabbed two notebooks and two pencils, sat down on my bed and patted a seat for Danny to sit next to me.

"We are going to play 6 questions." I said with a smile. "Why 6?" Danny asked. "Because 6+6=12 that's how old we are." Danny laughed and sat down, toke a notebook and pencil and started writing. Once we were finished writing down the questions we switched notebooks.

**(Danny's questions and answers are in underlined italic and Jackie's are in italic) **

**Jackie's answers**

_What's your favorite color?_

_Purple._

_What's you favorite(s) song(s)_

_The only exception by Glee, Dynamite by Taio Cruz, Teenage Dream and E.T. by Katy Perry, xoxoxo, Just can't get enough, and The Time by The Black Eyed Peas, Big Girls Don't Cry and Glamorous by Fergie, Blow by Ke$ha and Judas, Paper Gangster, On The Floor by JLO (Jennifer Lopez) and Born This Way by Lady GaGa. _

_Favorite singer(s) or band(s)_

_Black Eyed Peas, Katy Perry and Lady Gaga:)_

_Favorite show(s)_

_Suite Life On Deck, SpongeBob and Victorious _

_How long have you been playing piano_

_3 months_

_Do you have a crush on anyone?_

_I don't honestly know._

**Danny's answers**

_What is your favorite song(s)_

_Dynamite by Taio Cruz and OMG by Usher_

_Favorite animal_

_Dog_

_Favorite school subject_

_Math, sadly_

_Favorite sport_

_Probably football_

_Favorite color_

_Blue_

_Do you have a crush on anyone?_

_Maybe :)_

After we read each others answers Danny went to his room to get ready for the party. I was so excited for tonight!

**That's chapter 2! Hope you liked it and please Review! I'll try to update tomorrow**

**~Emirox73**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter and the party is in this chapter and continued in the next one! Review and I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Victoria Justice or Victorious! But that would be like TOTALLY awesome, right? **

**Amber's POV**

I was so excited for the party tonight! Everything was so awesome! Fabina! Finally. Alfie and I are dating and Mick and Mara. Just have to get Patricia and Jerome together! Hmmmm, Jackie and Danny. I wonder about those two. Awwww! They would be almost as cute as Fabina!

"Nina! I have to ask you something." I said to Nina as she walked into our room.

"Yeah Ambs?" She said. "Do you think Jackie and Danny would be a cute couple?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I only meet her like 2 or 3 hours ago. Maybe" She answered.

"Well, I'm going to find out if they like each other." I said. Just then, Jackie came in.

"Hey guys. Amber, your going to find out if who likes each other?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Um, Patricia and Jerome. I know it doesn't seem like it but, I know secretly they do." I lied, well half lied. I do want to find out if they like each other too.

"Alright. So, what are you guys wearing to the party?" She asked us. I went to my closet and pulled out my pink sparkly dress. It looked like Cat's from the _Prom Night Victorious_ episode.

Nina went to her closet and pulled out a dress that was like Jade's dress from the Prom Night episode, only purple. It was way cute.

"What about you Jackie?" Nina asked her. Jackie went to her closet and pulled out a dress that was like what Victoria Justice wore on the prom night episode of Victorious. It was totally cute.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready." Nina said. "Me too." Jackie stated. "Me three." I said. Tonight was going to be so much fun…

**Jackie's POV**

After I got ready for the party, I went downstairs. It had already started. I was glad it was Friday, we got to stay up until like 11:00! Nina and Amber came down shortly after I did. They looked really pretty. Fabian went up to Nina and kissed her. "Hey guys." Fabian said to us.

Amber went over a turned on _Blow _by Ke$ha. We all started dancing and having fun. Danny then came over to me. "Hey. You look great." He said. He was so sweet!

"Hey, thanks. I was just about to say the same to you." I said. "Thanks." He said by then, we were both blushing like crazy.

Then Amber put on a slow song. Super. It was _The Only Exception by Glee_. Everyone was dancing except for Danny and I. "Do you want to dance, you know, just as friends?" He asked me. "Yeah, sure. But I'm gonna warn you, I have two left feet!" We both laughed at that.

I put my arms around his neck. At first it was kind of awkward but then, not so much. After the song was over, Nina grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

"I need to know! Do you have a crush on Danny?" She asked me. Uh-oh.

"Uh…"

**There you go! Chapter 3! Hope you all like it and please review! I might not get a chance to update tomorrow because I have a friend coming over, like the whole day because her mom has to work! I'll try after because I get to stay up late on the weekend. **

**~Emirox73**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Katy Perry or Britney Spears! (But, once again that would be TOTTALLY awesome!**

**Jackie's POV**

Did Nina seriously just ask me that question?

"I, uh, I don't know." I said nervously

"I can totally tell you're lying." Nina stated. Ugh.

"You can totally tell you're lying about what?" A voice that was super familiar asked. I turned around and I saw Danny. Perfect.

"Um, she can totally tell that I'm lying about E.T. and Till the World Ends **(A/N: Those are some of my favorite songs right now)** not being my fave songs!" I said. It wasn't really a lie because they were some of my favorite songs.

"Yep, that's right." Nina said. Thank You Nina!

"Alrighty then. Uh Nina, Fabian said he wanted to see you." Danny said.

"Ok, bye guys." Nina said. And with that, she walked off.

"So." I said, nervously. "So." Danny said. I hope things weren't going to start getting awkward between us.

**Nina's POV**

"Hey, Danny said you wanted to see me." I said, once I found Fabian.

"Yeah, I just missed you." He said smiling.

"Awe, you're so sweet." I said, kissing him.

"AWE! You two are just too adorable!" Amber squealed. Fabian and I rolled our eyes at that comment.

Just then _The One That Got Away by Katy Perry _came on.

"May I have this dance?" Fabian asked me smiling, holding out his hand.

"Of course!" I said laughing.

After about a minute into the song Fabian said to me, "Hey, look over there."

I turned around to see Jackie and Danny dancing together. "Awe! They're so cute together!" I stated. I could be almost as much of a girl as Amber

"They're almost as cute as us." Fabian said. I, of course, laughed at that.

"Has Danny ever said anything about Jackie?" I asked him.

"Hmm, let me think." Fabian started saying sarcastically. "He's said that she's pretty cool, and that she was like his best friend. Has Jackie said anything about him?" Fabian asked me.

"I asked her if she liked him, and she said 'I don't know', so I said, 'I know you're lying' and the Danny came over and asked us 'You can totally tell you're lying about what?' and Jack just randomly said, 'Um, she can totally tell I'm lying about E.T. and Till the World Ends being like, my fave songs. But that was it" I answered.

"Sounds to me like she was pretty nervous." Fabian said. "Yeah, she was. But I have a feeling I can get something out of her."

**Yay! There's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up later tonight or tomorrow sometime. Review**

**~Emirox73**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

**Here's Chapter 5! I know in the summary it says there will be a new mystery, which will happen in the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***The next Moring***

**Jackie's POV**

The party ended around 11:00. It was super fun, except Nina almost finding out my feeling towards Danny. Fine! I like him a little. I admit it! Shortly after I did, Nina and Amber woke up.

"Morning! Wasn't last night just so much fun?" Amber asked, wow someone's perky this morning.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said. I on the other hand, wasn't that perky. I was NOT a morning person.

"Well, I'll be in the bathroom getting ready." Amber said. With that she skipped along to the bathroom.

"Jackie, can I tell you something?" Nina said to me. "Uh, I guess." I said, sort of confused.

"I know you like Danny." Nina said. "How'd you know that!" I said. Right after I said that I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Ha! I knew you did!" Nina said. I'm such and idiot. "Nina, please don't tell anyone! Well, I guess you could tell Fabian since he's your Boyfriend but make him swear he won't tell anyone!" I said.

"Don't worry. As Amber would say, I'll take it to the grave. I _never _tell a secret." Nina stated.

"Thanks Nina." I said. "No problem. Well, I'm going to go tell Fabian!" Nina said, walking to the door. "Make him swear he won't tell anyone!" I yelled, since she was already out in the hall.

"I will!" Nina yelled back. "Make who swear they won't tell anyone what?" Someone asked. It was Patricia. Uh Oh. What do I say to her?

"Oh, Um. Alfie told me all about Sibuna and I told Nina and said she could tell Fabian, but only if she ,made him swear not to tell anyone." I said.

Wow I have been lying _a lot _lately.

"Oh, alright. Well I'll be down at breakfast. Mara already is. Wanna come with me?" Patricia asked me.

"Sure." I said, as I was getting up.

**Nina's POV**

I knocked on Fabian's door. "Morning Nins." He said after he opened the door. Mick and Danny were sill asleep. Figures

"You'll never guess what I found out!" I said excitedly. "What?"

"Morning guys." Danny said. Awesome

"Uh, com out here." I said grabbing Fabian's hand, going out into the hall.

"I found out that Jackie likes Danny!" I said. "No way! I'll find out if Danny feels the same way about her." Fabian said to me. He grabbed my hand and we went to breakfast. If only we knew who was listening in…..

**Who was listening in? Danny? Mick? Amber? Trudy? Tell me who you think! I'll write chapter 6 and try to put it up tomorrow! Night everyone!**

**~Emirox73**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Alfie's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Jackie, my little sister, has a crush, on Danny! Well, it could be worse.

I got up, and went to breakfast. I'm just still deciding if I want to tell someone

**Jackie's POV**

After breakfast, (which was AMAZING! I love Trudy!) I ran straight to my room. Nina quickly followed after me. "Can Amber keep a secret?" I asked Nina. I kinda wanted Amber to know.

"It depends. She didn't tell anyone about Sibuna." Nina answered. Just then Amber walked tough the door.

"OK, So I've been thinking and I have a PERFECT plan on how to get Patricia and Jerome together!" Amber squealed.

"Uh, Amber I have something to tell you, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone." I quickly said.

"Ohhh! Don't worry Jackie I'll take it to the grave, I never tell a secret." She said.

"I have a crush on Danny." Amber's eye got wide. "YAY!" She practically screamed. "SHH!" Nina and I said.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't tell anyone." Amber stated. "I really, hate to say this but, I have an idea on how we can get Patricia and Jerome together." Nina said.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Amber said. "Ok, when I found out Jackie liked Danny, I said to her, 'I know you like Danny' and then she asked me how I knew, even though I really didn't" Nina said.

"So what we have to do to find out if Trixie and Jerome like each other is to tell them we know, and they'll ask how!" I said.

"Alright! I'll go talk to Patricia." Amber said. "And I'll go talk to Jerome." I said. "And I'm going to go see Fabian!" Nina said. With that, Nina, Amber and I left our room.

**Amber's POV**

I ran to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room and knocked. Patricia answered. Mara was out with Mick and Joy was sitting on her bed, listening to music so loud I could hear it. "I need to talk to you!" I said.

"Um, Ok." Patricia said confused.

"I know you like Jerome!" I said. "How did you know that! I never even told Joy!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I knew it! Don't worry, Jackie's downstairs finding out if Jerome likes you too." I said to her.

"Oh, thanks guys." Patricia said with a smile.

"Well, I have to go fix my make up! See ya later Patricia." I wonder how it's going with Jackie and Jerome.

**Jackie's POV**

I ran downstairs, and knocked on their door. Alfie answered. "Little sister's in love!" He whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back. "I heard Nina telling Fabian." He said. Great

"Please don't tell anyone!" I said back. "Fine, I won't tell." He said. "Thank you! Is Jerome here?" I asked. "Yeah he's on his bed." "Thanks. I'm gonna need you to leave." I said to Alfie.

"But It's my room! You can't tell me to-" "Alfie, Leave. Now. Please." I said.

"Forceful." He said as he left.

"Jerome, I know you like Patricia." I said.

"Oh yeah and who said that?" He said. This was going to be difficult.

"I can tell, I'm a girl and I'm pretty sure she likes you too." I said smiling.

"Alright, maybe I do like her. She I ask her out?" He asked me. I went over to him grabbed his wrist, and walked him over to the door.

"Yes! Ask her out now!" I said, pushing him out the door. Today was going to be a fun day!

**What's going to happen next? I'll write chapter 7 now and put it up when its done! I hope you like it so far! Review!**

**~Emirox73**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(A/N It's Saturday there)  
><strong>

**Jerome's POV**

I was going to ask her out. Ok, man up Jerome! I knocked on her door.

"Oh, Hey Jerome." Patricia said. "Uh, Hey Trixie, I was wondering, if you wanted to, you know, hang out, tonight? Just the two of us?" I said. Man, I was nervous.

"Yeah, That'd be great." She said. She smiled.

"Uh, cool. Around 6:00?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything."

"Great, well, I'll see you later." I said. "Yeah, later." With that she shut her bedroom door and strted talking to Joy. Wow, I did it! I finally asked a girl out!

**Patricia's POV**

OMG! "Jerome just asked me out!" I said to Joy. "No way!" She said. "What am I gonna wear?" I asked her. There's only one person I know who can answer that question. She said.

The next thing I know, I'm being dragged down the hall to Nina, Amber and Jackie's room.

"Guys, Patricia doesn't know what to wear on her date with Jerome tonight!" Joy said to them.

"He asked you out?" Jackie exclaimed. "Yeah, like a minute ago!" I answered her. "Well, you've come to the right room!" Amber said with a smile. I had no idea what I was in for.

**Nina's POV**

I was kinda scared what was going to happen next, so Jackie, Joy and I left.

"I still can't believe he asked her out." Joy said as we were walking down the stairs.

"I know right? I did so good. Nina you and Fabian havn't gone on a date have you?" Jackie asked me.

"Are you serious? It's been like, two whole days! Wow Fabian, that's low, not asking your girlfriend on a date yet?" Joy exclaimed.

"What? Just give it time." I asked. "You need to go on a date with him!" Joy stated. "Hey, Nina what are you doing tonight?" A voice said from behind me. It was Fabian. "Nothing, why?" I said.

"I was wondering if you would want to go on out first official date tonight." He said "Of course I would!" I said, glancing over at Joy.

"Well it's about time Fabian!" Joy said. "It's been like, two whole days!" "Take a chill women!" Jackie said. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go ask Danny something." Fabian said looking at Jackie and I. Jackie, rolled her eyes and Fabian and I laughed.

"I don't get it." Joy said with a confused look on her face. I looked at Jackie. "Go ahead." She said. Joy was still lost.

"Jackie likes Danny." I whispered, since Mara, Mick and Alfie were in the room.

"AWE! That's so cute!" Joy said.

**Jackie's POV**

"Yes, yes it's adorable." I said sarcastically. "Man, between you and Amber I don't know what I'm going to do." Joy rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, I'm going for a walk." I said. I grabbed my jacket and left. I started thinking about Sibuna. Rufus seemed like a total maniac. Alfie had showed me a picture of him, well he texted it to me, but still. I know what he looks like and he looks like a total stalker. I was walking by the school, when I saw someone. Someone I hadn't expected to see. I'm just glad they didn't see me.

**There you go! I'll try to put Chapter 8 up later today. Yay Patrom and Fabina! Hope you guys like it!**

**~Emirox73**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

**Jackie's POV**

"I know another way to be immortal!" A voice said. It didn't sound familiar but when I looked to see who it was, I didn't know what to do. It was Rufus. Rufus Zeno.

Since I couldn't scream out of my mind because I knew he would hear me, I just listened to his conversation.

"I need the Ankh and Loop of Life! With them, I will be immortal! But it will take time to get it. Once I do have it, the Chosen One will no longer exist. Same with the Elixir, It's a life for a life." Rufus said. OMG! Nina is the Chosen One! But Rufus doesn't know that, does he?

I ran back to Anubis House.

"Nina!" I screamed. I ran over and hugged her. Patricia, Mara, Joy, Mick, Fabian and Danny looked at me like I had gone mentally insane.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" I said. "What do you mean? Of course I'm ok." She said. I then realized that I had gone on the walk alone and no one else heard what I heard.

Danny was on Fabian's laptop doing something.

"Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. "Could you tell me later, I'm preparing for Mrs. Andrews class." Danny said. He was such a geek, but he was a _cute_ geek.

"Danny, talk, now." I said forcefully. "Well then." He said laughing and getting up. We walked out of the Common Room to his room

"What was up with what just happened?" He asked me. "I just saw Rufus!" I said. "What? Did he see you? Are you ok?" He asked me with concern in his voice. He was so sweet.

"No, I just overheard him talking to someone. He was saying that he needed the Ankh and Loop of Life and he could get immortality from it at that the Chosen One would no longer exist!" I exclaimed.

"The Chosen One is Nina!" He said. "Yeah, that's why I ran over to her when I came back." I said.

"Well, we're going to tell them right?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah. Let's go now." I said. He nodded.

He opened the door for me and we went to the common room.

"Hey. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, can we talk to you upstairs really quick? In our room?" "Uh, sure guys." Patricia said. I went and knocked on Alfie and Jerome's door. "Both of you my room, now." I said after Alfie answered.

When we got to our room, Amber was already in there.

"Guys, Jackie and I need to tell you something." Danny said. We told them everything that happened.

"So what you're saying is, that Nina could cease to exist?" Fabian said with concern filled in his voice, holding Nina's hand. Nina was close to tears.

"That's, exactly what we're saying." Danny said. "Well, what are we going to do? What's going to happen next?" Patricia asked. There was a long silence.

"Well then, it looks like Sibuna Returns." Jerome said.

**What's going to happen next? I'll try to update later today! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know!**

**~Emirox73**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Date Night

**Patrome and Fabina's dates will be in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Jackie's POV**

After the Sibuna meeting Alfie went downstairs to help Jerome get ready for his date with Patricia and Joy went to her room with Patricia to get ready for the date. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Danny and I stayed in our room.

Nina was sitting on her bed with Fabian, Amber was on her bed and Danny was sitting next to me on my bed. Nina was really scared, I could tell.

"What are we going to do?" I said. "We don't even know how the Ankh and Loop of Life work!" I exclaimed.

"Wait a second!" Fabian said, going to the door and going downstairs. He came back shortly with a book.

"We found out how the Cup of Ankh worked in here. Why not Ankh and the Loop of Life?" He said. He sat back down next to Nina and started flipping through pages. The book was called, 'Unlocking the Eye'

"Fabian, where'd you get that book?" I asked him. "Uncle Ade. Last year." Fabian answered.

"Well if you can't find anything in there, maybe we should go visit him." Danny suggested. It was only 4:00 and Nina and Fabian's date wasn't for a while. We all agreed to go see him. Amber decided to stay here, who knows why.

"Ah, Fabian! Nina! How are you two?" Uncle Ade asked them when we walked into his shop. "Daniel! I haven't seen you in quite some time now, haven't I?" Uncle Ade exclaimed.

"Hey Uncle Ade!" Danny said to him. "Jackie? Jackie Lewis? Is that really you?" Uncle Ade asked me. I laughed "Yeah, It's me. I haven't seen you in a long time!" I said smiling.

"What can I do for you?" Uncle Ade asked us.

"Do you have any books about the Ankh and Loop of Life?" Danny asked him with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Hm, I'd have to look. They sound awfully familiar." Uncle Ade went looking for something.

"Ah! Here we go!" He came back not long after. It was a book called 'Egyptian Life'.

"Thank you so much Uncle Ade!" Fabian said. "Well, we have to go; future Mr. and Mrs. Rutter over there have their first official date tonight!" I told him. Nina and Fabian blushed like crazy, while Danny, Uncle Ade and I laughed. I hope we find _something._

**Patricia's POV**

"Perfection!" Joy said, finishing my makeup.

I was wearing a dress like Trina's on the Victorious prom night episode **(A/N Sorry, I have Victorious on the mind!) **and my hair very fluffy. I felt so, _girly_. I had pink eye shadow and sparkly lip gloss.

Then there was a knock on the door. "EPPP!" Joy squealed. I think her and Amber could be related!

I opened the door. "Hey Trixie. You look great!" Jerome said nervously. "Thanks, I was just about to say the same thing to you." I said.

Jerome held his hand out and I took it. We both smiled. We were just going a walk around campus, but it was still romantic.

"So." He said. "So." I said. "Amber said you liked me. Was that true?" I asked him. "Yeah. I have for a while now." He said. "And Jackie said you liked me too. Was that true?" He asked. "Yeah, it is."

We both smiled. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. After that, we just started talking and we really have a lot in common! "Patricia" He started. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Jerome asked me.

"Of course Jerome!" I said hugging him. It was the best first date ever.

**Nina's POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Fabian. I was wearing a dress similar to the one I wore at the party, only it had sparkles all down it and it was pink. My hair was like it was at prom last term. I was putting my shoes on when there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it to Fabian.

"Hey." I said. "Hey, you look beautiful Nina." Fabian said, blushing. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself!" I said. "Yes, yes we all look great now GO you two! I've been waiting like forever for this!" Jackie said.

"You've only known me for like two days." I said. "Oh, same diff!" She said.

"No I'M the one who has been waiting forever! I need a picture for my 'Fabina' scrapbook!" Amber said, grabbing her camera. Fabian and I rolled our eyes, but let her take a picture. Fabian held his arm out and I took it.

"Have fun you two!" Amber, Jackie and Joy, who had just come out of her room, yelled. Fabian and I laughed.

Even though, the date was in the kitchen, (Thank you Trudy for making us dinner!) It was still romantic. Fabian pulled my chair out for me. _He's such a gentleman!_ I thought.

We ate, and we talked. "So, have you found anything out about Danny?" I asked him.

"No, he's being his weird, little brother self. I'll ask him soon though. Has Jackie told you anything else?"

"Sadly, no. I haven't talked to her about it." I said. We were talking about everything that happened last term. Then I was all of a sudden quiet

"Nina, are you alright?" Fabian asked me. "I'm just scared. I don't wanna, die." I said.

"Nina, you'll be ok, we'll find those two things before Rufus does. We just have to some how make sure he doesn't know." Fabian said. I smiled. "Thanks Fabian. You're the best." I said hugging him. He hugged me tight. It was a the best first date ever.

**Yay! Chapter 9! I'll try and update tomorrow if I'm not doing anything! I hope you liked this chapter, It's my longest! TTYL**

**~Emirox73**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Jackie's POV**

***THE NEXT MORNING***

I woke up and started reading the book Uncle Ade gave us. I looked in the index for 'Loop of Life' and I found something! 'The Loop of Life was often worn by Egyptian's as a knot amulet. Like the Ankh, it stands for and grants immortality.'

"Nina! Amber! I just had a Breakthrough!" I said. But then I noticed it was 6:30 a.m. Oops. "Jackie! It's 6:30 in the morning!" Amber exclaimed.

"Ok, sorry I'm just excited because I found something in here about the Loop of Life and what it does and how we can prevent Nina from dying!" I said sarcastically. "Well, tell us then!" Amber said. I read them what I found about the Loop of Life.

"That's it?" Amber asked. "What do you mean that's it?" I said. "Is there anything else?" Nina asked.

"Let me look." I said flipping through pages. I went to the index. First I looked for 'Loop of Life.' Nothing. Then for 'Ankh.' Something. "'The Ankh, a combination of the T-shaped Osiris cross, and the oval of Isis as the key that locks away the secrets of life'" I read aloud from the book.

"Ok I don't get it." Amber said. "It pretty much means The Ankh locks away the secrets of life." Nina rephrased. "Oh, ok." Amber said. "Does that mean we have to have a Sibuna meeting?" Amber asked.

"First I think we need to swear in two more members." Nina said, smiling and looking at me.

"Mick and Mara? Why them?" Amber questioned. Oh good grief. "No Amber, Jackie and Danny." Nina said.

"OH! That's a great idea Nins!" Amber exclaimed. "At 12:00 we'll go into the woods. Bring something important to you." Nina said. "Why?" I asked. "Because, you just have to. We all did." Amber said.

"Ok." I said, confused. The rest of the day went on normally. Nina told the rest of Sibuna about the meeting, then we went into the woods.

"Ok, Jackie raise your right hand and repeat after me." Amber said. I raised my right hand.

"I, Jackie Marie Lewis," "I, Jackie Marie Lewis." I repeated. "Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House." "Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House." "And all it's secret's." "And all it's secret's."

"Now throw it in!" Amber said. "But these are my favorite shoes! Are you serious?" I said. I was so not throwing it in a fire! I know it doesn't seem like it, but I have a HUGE shoe obsession!

"Yes. We all had to." Amber said. "Fine." I said. I closed my eyes and threw them in. "You're welcome." I said, sarcastically.

"Great, now she's going to complain all day!" Alfie said. We all laughed. "Ok, Danny, it's your turn!" Amber said. Wow. Someone was excited. Danny raised his right hand.

"I, Daniel James Rutter." Amber started. "I, Daniel James Rutter," "Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House," "Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House," "And all it's secret's." "And all it's secret's." Danny finished.

"Throw it in!" Amber said. Danny threw in his neon orange checkered Vanz.

"Those were like, the coolest Vanz I've ever seen!" I said.

"Yay! You two are now officially members!" Amber squealed.

When we got back to Anubis House, we were surprised to see who was there

**Yay Chapter 10! Who's at Anubis House? Someone good? Or someone bad? Find out in Chapter 11! I hope you liked this chapter! I was listening to 'Till the World Ends' by Britney Spears while I was writing this! lol**

**~Emirox73**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it took so long. My mom was on the laptop from the time I got off and I took a nap :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Jackie's POV**

When we got back to Anubis House we were surprised and scared. Uncle Ade was there, that's who we were surprised to see. We were scared to see Rufus Zeno sitting on the couch talking with Uncle Ade and Trudy.

"Oh dearies! We have visitors! Uncle Ade, and a friend of Victor's and, what was her name, oh yes! Emily Grant! Renee Zeldman!" Trudy said smiling.

We looked at each other real quick then ran upstairs. We had no idea what we were in for.

**No one's POV *Downstairs***

"Oh, what has gotten into them?" Trudy said. "Well I could go see for you. I've meet them all before, well all but those two younger ones." Rufus said, getting up and going upstairs.

**Nina's POV *Upstairs***

"What are we going to do?" I exclaimed. "Wait, who was that?" Danny asked. "Rufus Zeno!" Jackie screamed. Then there was a knock on the door, and in came Rufus.

I grabbed Fabian's hand, and I saw that Jackie did the same with Danny.

"Well, hello there children." Rufus said coldly. "What do you want Rufus?" Jerome asked.

"Same thing, Eternal Life." Rufus answered. "Well we don't always get what we want do we?" Patricia said sarcastically.

"See, that's where you're wrong Patricia. I don't stop until I get what I want." He said.

"And who do we have here?" Rufus asked, pointing to Jackie and Danny. Then, Jackie and Amber screamed. At the top of their lungs. We heard footsteps coming up the steps. Trudy and Uncle Ade.

"Oops, sorry was that loud enough for Trudy and Uncle Ade to hear?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

"What's going on in here?" Trudy said. Rufus then pushed his way through Trudy and Uncle Ade and went downstairs. We heard a door slam, but it wasn't the front door, it was the cellar door.

We all ran downstairs, and since I had my locket, we went to the fake oven door. I pressed my locket up against it and it swung open.

"Whoa." Danny and Jackie both said. "No time to explain, lets go." I said walking down the steps. After we were all down there someone came up from behind us and grabbed me.

"Now, tell me what you know about the Loop of Life and Ankh." Rufus said.

"And if we don't?" Fabian questioned. "Let's just say you won't like what I do to her." Rufus said about me.

"Yeah, I suggest we tell him because I don't want anything to happen to my girlfriend." Fabian said, with his face full of concern.

"The Loop of Life was often worn by the ancient Egyptians as a knot amulet. Like the Ankh it stands for immortality." Patricia said.

"Anything else I should know you brats?" Rufus asked. "No. That's it." Danny said.

"Now, I know I'm not immortal. And until I am, I won't do anything to you brats. You could be useful." He said.

"Can we have Nina back?" Amber and Jackie asked, almost crying.

Rufus pushed me into Fabian's arms and left. "Are you ok?" Fabian asked me. I nodded. He hugged me.

Then Trudy and Uncle Ade came down. "What is going on?" Uncle Ade questioned. We exchanged some glances. "Oh yeah, we're telling them." Jackie said, looking at them.

I hope this goes well.

**There's chapter 11! Let me know what you think!**

**~Emirox73**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

"Tell us what?" Trudy asked. We all went upstairs and sat on the couch.

"Well, last year when I came, things started to happen. Emily's name is actually Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. When she was younger, she lived her with her parents." I started.

We told them about the locket, the elixir, the late night sneak outs, Sibuna, who Rufus was, about the Cup and the Ankh and Loop of Life. Everything.

At first, they didn't seem to believe us but when I showed them how the locket worked, they seemed a little more convinced.

Then, I got the Cup to show it to them. Then, they were 100% convinced and believed us.

"Oh my goodness! You kids went through all that last term!" Trudy exclaimed. "So that's why you and Nina would come to the shop. That's why you needed those Egyptian books." Uncle Ade stated to Fabian.

We both nodded. "I was on a walk a few days ago and I saw Rufus. He didn't see me, but I heard him talking. He said he needed the Ankh and Loop of Life and then the Chosen One would no longer exist." Jackie said.

"And Nina is the Chosen One?" Trudy asked. We all nodded. "Well, we'll make sure nothing happens to you, Nina." Trudy said, hugging me. "Thanks Trudy." I said.

"So, what happens next?" Amber asked. "We try to find clues to help us find the Ankh and Loop of Life." Jerome said.

"Fabian, do you remember last year, when we just accidentally found the clue that said in hieroglyphics 'Underneath the eighth step'?" I asked him. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"What if we just randomly find another clue?" I said. Fabian and I looked at each other and we both ran upstairs. We were going to the attic.

**Jackie's POV**

Nina and Fabian just randomly ran upstairs. So, naturally I followed them, and Danny followed right behind me.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked me. "The attic to help Nina and Fabian find something." I said. I grabbed the door knob and turned it. Luckily the door was unlocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nina asked us once we were up in the attic with them. "Helping you two." Danny answered. "What exactly are we looking for?" I asked them.

"Something that could help us." Nina said. "Nina, maybe you should try, talking to the House. Like you did last year." Fabian suggested.

"Ok. House? It's me, Nina. We're looking for something about the Ankh and Loop of Life." Nina said. Talking to the House. Have they gone, officially crazy?

Then, a box fell. I have no idea where it came from. Nina went over to it. "What is it?" I asked her. I walked over to the box, along with Danny and Fabian.

Inside there were a few books, an old newspaper and a _letter._

Danny picked up the letter. It said _Sarah_ on it. Danny opened it.

"'_Dear Sarah,_

_I know you don't want us to leave again, but it will only be for a short time. We will be in Egypt for about two weeks. We are looking for the Ankh and Loop of Life. Like the Ankh, it stands for and grants immortality, but only to those with pure hearts. Both of the objects we are looking for have to do with Cup of Ankh. We love you and will be back soon._

_Love, Mom and Dad.'"_

Danny and I read aloud. "Where's the Cup of Ankh Nina?" I asked her. "Can you guys keep a secret?" We nodded. "I hid it, under the stage." She said.

"Well, we'll keep it down there until we need it." Danny said. Fabian took the letter a looked at it.

"I wonder if Sarah's parents, came back from Egypt with the Ankh and Loop of Life." Fabian said. "Whoa, what's this?" Danny asked, pulling something out of the envelope. It was a figure about 6 in. long. It was an Ankh!

"Oh my gosh!" We all said. "Well, what do we do with it?" I asked. "Keep it safe until we find the Loop of Life." Nina said.

"Well, we had better get back downstairs." Danny said. With that, we left the attic and went downstairs to tell the others.

**Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Tell me what you think and review! I'll update possibly tomorrow! **

**~Emirox73**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! I'll try to update tomorrow but I don't know if I can because I have to audition AGAIN on Friday for my school's Talent Show and I have get ready for it! But Thursday and Fry, Update for sure!**

**Jackie's POV**

Nina, Fabian and I were sitting on the couch, going through the box we found. We were reading the letter again when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, getting up and going to the door.

"Jackie? Is that you?" The lady asked me. "Mr. and Mrs. Rutter?" I say surprised. They both nodded. "I haven't seen you in so ling Jackie!" Mrs. Rutter exclaimed giving me a hug.

"It's great to see you guys!" I say with a smile.

"Are Fabian and Daniel here?" Mr. Rutter asked me. After Mr. Rutter said 'Fabian' he came right over, holding Nina's hand.

"Yeah, Danny's in his room. I'll go get him. Come on in." I said, going to Fabian and Danny's room. I knocked and Danny answered.

"Hey, your mum and dad are here and they want to see you and Fabian." I said to him. "Really? What are they doing here?" Danny said as we left his room.

"Mum! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" Danny said to them. "Oh, we just came to visit. And, Fabian who is this?" Mr. Rutter asked Fabian, directing to Nina.

"Mum, Dad, This is Nina. My girlfriend." Fabian said, him and Nina smiling.

"Ah, so you're the Nina, Fabian always talks about! And might I say you're even prettier in person." Mr. Rutter said shaking her hand. By now, Nina and Fabian were blushing like crazy.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Rutter!" Nina said.

"It's nice to meet you too dear!" Mrs. Rutter exclaimed. "So, what have you kids been up to?" Mr. Rutter asked. Hm, well there's this psycho maniac out to kill Nina, and he also wants to be immortal. Yep, that should do it.

"School work. We've been working on an Egyptian project. Jackie's my partner." Nice save Danny! "Yep, it's pretty cool." I added.

Then, Trudy and Uncle Ade came downstairs. "Oh! Why, hello Mr. and Mrs. Rutter!" Trudy said smiling.

"Hi Trudy. How have you been?" Mrs. Rutter asked her while Mr. Rutter and Uncle Ade talked.

"Jackie, I didn't know you went to school here." Mrs. Rutter said, as we were all sitting on the couch talking.

"This is my first year. I'm excited for school to start." I said **(A/N: School starts in a week)**

"Well that's exciting! And Nina, you were here last term, right?"Mrs. Rutter asked Nina.

"Yeah, I came two weeks late." Nina answered. "Well, Fabian has told us a lot about you." Mr. Rutter said. Nina and Fabian, again, blushed.

"And Jackie, when Danny found out you were going to school here he was so excited!" Mr. Rutter said. Now, Danny and I blushed.

"Well, I was excited that he was here too so I wasn't the only 7th grader living in Anubis House!" I said. It was the honest truth.

"Well, we had better get going. It was so nice meeting you Nina and seeing you again Jackie!" Mrs. Rutter said, hugging Nina and I then Fabian and Danny.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." Danny and Fabian said. After they left we went to the common room.

Fabian put his arm around Nina. "Well that was fun." Danny said.

"Yeah, Danny you were excited when you found out Jackie was going to be staying here." Fabian said laughing.

Then Amber came downstairs. "AWE! Did Danny just asked Jackie out?" Amber asked. Nina, Fabian and Amber laughed, while Danny and I rolled our eyes.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**~Emirox73**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey, Thank you guys for the reviews! I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the stores they go to!**

**Jackie's POV**

Soon, Patricia and Jerome came down "So, did you guys find anything else out?" Patricia asked us.

"No." Danny answered blankly. "Well, are we just going to sit here or are we going to do something fun?" Jerome asked.

"I have the perfect idea! Let's go shopping!" Amber said. Fabian, Nina, Danny and I agreed. Jerome and Patricia, not so much. They stayed home and watched TV. Fabian drove, while Nina sat in the passenger seat, Danny behind Fabian, Me in the middle and Amber behind Nina.

"Ok, where to first?" I asked once we got to the mall. "Well, it's 5:00 and Trudy said to be home by 7:30. Let's go to Hollister, then-" "Build-A-Bear!" I cut Amber off. "What? It's fun!" I said. They seemed to agree with me.

At Hollister, I bought a pair of shorts, a dress and 6 T-shirts and two jackets, because they were having a sale. Nina got 4 T-shirts, a jacket and two pairs of jeans. Amber got two dresses, 3 T-shirts, and three skirts. Danny got jeans and a T-shirt, same as Fabian.

**No One's POV**

When we got to Build-A-Bear Amber saw this pink cat and fell in love. Danny and Fabian saw a monkey, and ran straight over to it. "What are you going to make Nina?" Amber asked Nina.

"The puppy's cute. I'm thinking about making one for Fabian." Nina answered. "What about you Jackie?" Amber asked her smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. I like the really fluffy bunny, but I think I'm going to get the monkey for Danny." Jackie answered her. The girls went off, looking for the bears they were going to make. Little did they know that Danny heard every word they said.

"Hey Fabian, you should make one for Nina." Danny said to Fabian.

"I'm going to, the puppy." Fabian answered him. "How'd you know she liked puppy's?" Danny asked him. Fabian rolled his eyes at that.

"Uh, one she's my girlfriend. Two, she's told me." Fabian said to him. "Are you going to make something for a special someone?" Fabian asked Danny.

"Shut up." Danny said to him. "C'mon, I'm your brother. I can tell when you like a girl." Fabian said laughing.

"Ok, maybe I do like her a little. Ok a lot! Just don't tell anyone." Danny said. "Can I tell Nina?" Fabian asked him. "No." Danny said flatly.

"She's my girlfriend, we don't keep secrets from each other." Fabian said.

"Alright fine, but make her swear she won't tell anyone, especially Jackie." Danny said. "Alright I'll be right back." Fabian said looking for Nina.

"Nina, you will never believe what Danny just told me!" Fabian said smiling. "What did he say?" Nina asked him.

"He told me he like Jackie! He totally confessed!" Fabian said, excitedly. "Omigosh! I knew it!" Nina said.

"He just made me swear that I would make you swear that you don't tell anyone." Fabian said to her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Nina said. Fabian kissed her on the cheek and went back over to Danny.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Jackie's POV**

After I grabbed Danny's monkey and stuffed it, I went to get clothes for it. Since I didn't know what to dress it in, I went to Amber.

"Hey Amber, could you help me find something for Danny's monkey to wear?" I asked her.

"Awe! That's so sweet your making something for him!" Amber exclaimed. "Of course I'll help you!" Amber said excitedly.

Soon we picked out jeans, a shirt with a monkey eating a banana and converse. But then I saw these really cool black shades and knew I had to get them.

"Thanks Amber!" I said. "No prob!" She said back. I went up to the register a paid.

**Danny's POV**

I couldn't think of what I should dress Jackie's bunny in, so I went to Amber. "Hey Amber, I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for Jackie?" I asked her.

"Oh, Danny! Of course I would!" Amber said.

We found a Victoria Justice dress (because Jackie loves Victoria Justice) and clear heels for it. And a pink bow on one ear.

"Thanks Amber." I said, about to pay. "No problem Danny!" Amber said.

**Nina's POV**

It was so sweet that Jackie made Danny something. And according to Fabian, he made her something too! So cute!

After we all paid, we went to Forever 21, then to Charlotte Russe, then to Target. It was a pretty fun day. When we got home, we all sat on the couch and looked at what we bought.

"Well, Fabian, Amber and I will be upstairs while you two, be 7th graders and do whatever it is 7th graders do."

I said. We started laughing, and by 'we' I mean Fabian, Amber and I.

Now I know why Amber was always freaking out and trying to get Fabian and I together.

**Jackie's POV**

"So" I said. "So," Danny said. "I have something for you." I said, smiling. "Well, I have something for you, too." Danny said. "You first." I said to him. "No, you first." Danny said.

By now we were both laughing at our stubbornness. "Same time." I said. "Ok. I….2…..3!" Danny and I said.

We both pulled out our Build-A-Bears and gave them to each other. We started to laugh. "Thank you." We both said laughing. We hugged. We _hugged!_ I couldn't believe it.

Then I heard giggling. "Amber! Be quiet! Do you want them to hear us?" I heard Fabian whisper. "You're not very good at spying Amber!" Nina said. "Well I'm sorry but it's just too cute!" Amber squealed.

Danny and I pulled away from our hug and started laughing at how dippy **(A/N Dippy, is another word for stupid. My friend and I looked up stupid in the dictionary when we were supposed to be working! LOL) **they were

"You guys are kinda dippy. You know that, right?" I said to them. "Yeah, we know." Nina said.

Today was a pretty fun day!

**Sorry it's short! I'll update tomorrow! Tell me what you think! And if you have an idea for a couple name for Jackie and Danny, let me know! I was thinking Janny, maybe. Let me know! 3  
>~Emirox73<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm super happy today because my friend and I got into the Talent Show!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

Amber grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs. Once we got to our room, she locked the door and sat on my bed.

"Ok, we need to get Danny and Jackie together!" Amber said to me.

"Amber, they're 12!" I said. "I know, and we're 16." Amber said. I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean they're 12, as in, they're too young to date!" I said.

"Ugh, you have to admit that they are adorable together!" Amber squealed. "Yes they are adorable, ok fine! I'll help you get them together!" I caved in.

"YAYAYAYAYAY!" Amber squealed. Just then, something crossed my mind. "Amber, I'll help you _if_ we work on the mystery." I said.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go get Fabian, and Janny." Amber said. _Perfect, she's already working on a couple name for them! _I thought.

We go downstairs and see Jackie and Danny talking and talking and talking while Fabian looked like he was about to die.

"Fabian, what's up with you?" I asked him. "They won't shut up! It's been like 10 minutes of nonstop, them!" Fabian said.

"Hey, Danny, could I talk to you for a second?" Amber asked him. "Uh, sure." Danny said getting up.

"Jackie, could Fabian and I talk to you?" I asked her. Fabian gave me a confused look, then I gave him that look that was like, '_We are going to try to get them together!' _Then, Fabian understood.

"Uh, sure, I guess." She said. We went into Fabian's room. "So-" "No! He's just a friend!" Jackie said, cutting me off. "How did you know what we were going to ask you!" I exclaimed. "Because, and I'm not dating him." Jackie said. "Even though you won't admit it, you want to." Fabian said.

"No I don't" Jackie said, getting up and leaving. Fabian and I rolled our eyes and started laughing.

Jackie came back into the room. "Ok, maybe a little, or a lot." She said and left again. Fabian and I laughed and went out into the common room.

"Well, let's go back into the attic, we have to find the Loop of Life before Rufus does." I stated. Amber and Danny came back down and when Danny wasn't looking Amber mouthed to me, "He said he kinda wanted to date Jackie!"

We went to the attic since Trudy was out grocery shopping, Jerome and Patricia went out somewhere, Mick was out for a run and Mara was at the school getting ready for classes.

I picked the lock on the attic door, we went up into the attic and started looking for anything.

Then, Jackie found something. "Guys, look at this!"

**Cliffy! I'll try to update again tonight, but I have to go to the store with my mom soon. :P Let me know what you think in the reviews! TTYL**

**~Emirox73**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey, this is the last chapter! I'm going to be starting a new story soon too! Maybe today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Jackie's POV**

"Guys, look what I found!" I exclaimed after we were in the attic for a few minutes. "What is it?" Amber asked me. It was a weird figure that I couldn't describe.

"I think it might be, the Loop of Life!" Nina said. I was thinking the same thing.

"It is! It looks just like it did in the book Uncle Ade let us borrow!" Danny exclaimed.

Then, someone from behind grabbed me. "Well, well, well, look what we have here; the Loop of Life is it?" I knew that voice. Rufus. Nina grabbed on to Fabian's arm.

"Now, if you want to make this as easy as it can be, give me the Ankh and Loop of Life." Rufus said coldly.

"And if we don't give it to you?" Amber said. "You won't like what happens to your little friend here." Rufus said. Ok now I was really scared!

"Now give them to me!" Rufus screamed, squeezing me tight. Nina ran out of the attic, and Fabian followed. I had no idea where they were going or what they were doing.

After a few minutes, Fabian and Nina came back up, but not with the Ankh. He let go of me and shoved me into Danny's arms. "Are you ok?" Danny asked me. I nodded yes.

He hugged me then, really tight. "What do you want me to do with-" Just then, before Rufus could finish his sentence, Nina knocked him out, in the head with the Cup of Ankh.

"What now?" I asked them. "We call the police and tell them the truth and they take Rufus to the hospital then, jail." Fabian said. "Fine with me!" I say quickly.

Fabian grabbed his phone and called the police, when Trudy and Uncle Ade came home. We knew it was them because Trudy has a key.

"So, we're telling Trudy and Uncle Ade what just happened, right?" I asked. "Yes, we can trust them so we are." Amber said. Ok then, I guess we're telling them.

"Hey Trudy, hey Uncle Ade." Fabian said. "Hello dearies! What did you do today?" Trudy asked us. We looked at each other. "How much time do we have?" Nina asked.

***20 minutes later***

"Oh my goodness!" Uncle Ade said after we explained everything that had happened not too long ago. "Where is Rufus now?" Trudy asked, worriedly.

"Oh, uh, I kinda knocked him out with the Cup of Ankh, so now he's passed out on the floor in the attic." Nina answered.

"Well, I'm going to go call the police." Uncle Ade said, getting up from the couch. "Well, I'm just glad you all are safe." Trudy said. Then, Patricia, Jerome, Mara and Mick came home.

"Hey guys! What have you been doing?" Mara asked us. We looked at Trudy. She nodded yes as in, yes we need to tell Mara and Mick.

"Uh, you guys wanna here a story?" I asked them. Today was going to be a long day.

***Later that Night***

Danny, Nina, Fabian, Amber and I were in our room talking. "Today was the longest day of my life." I said.

"At least Rufus is gone and we have nothing to worry about." Nina said. "Well that's good."

After we talked for about an hour we had to get ready for bed. Nina and Amber went to the bathroom, and Fabian went down to his room. Danny stayed up in my room with me because he said he wanted to tell me something.

"So," I said. "So," Danny said. We looked up at each other and smiled. Then, he kissed me. Then we heard a clicking noise. We break away from the kiss to see Amber and Nina standing in the doorway taking pictures.

Danny smiled at me and went downstairs. Nina and Amber sat on my bed. "Deets, now!" They pleaded. It was going to be a long night!

**That's the end! I hope you guys liked it! I'm writing my new story now! It'll be up soon!**

**~Emirox73**


End file.
